


Movie Night

by RavenThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: (Maybe I don't know if you could count that as fluff), Afraid of Darkness, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Movie Night, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: A few people are coming together to watch a movie and Futaba get's the perfect opportunity to help Akira. If he wants it or not.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first story I wrote in English, so please feel free to correct me if I made a grammar or spelling error. I am also sorry if the text is less detailed and feels like I rushed to the end, but I had a few problems describing some things and I rewrote many parts of this.
> 
> If someone is interested in why I made the characters how they are and what I thought while writing this, just leave a comment and I'm going to fill the notes at the end with that.
> 
> I hope you can enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing and feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> And that is all I have to say. Have a nice day and stay positive.

If someone would ask Futaba Sakura what other things she likes besides computers and games, her answer would be “movies”. Especially horror movies. And since she had overcome her social anxiety and was able to spend time with other people, she liked watching them even more. She had learned, that it was a wonderful feeling to see the reaction of her friends to her favourite scenes or to hear that they rooted for the same characters as she did. Another thing she learned was that sometimes people don't have time to watch movies together. Now was such a time. Ann had to repeat a photo shoot, cause someone "unintentionally" deleted all the old ones, Yusuke was visiting an art exhibition, Haru had to be in an office somewhere and Ryuji promised to hang out with Mishima. Nobody knew why he agreed to that, but everyone was sure that he was in a lot of pain right now. Akira told her if she was quiet enough, she could hear Mishima talk about the Phantom Thieves somewhere. If you paid attention to the last sentences and if you are capable of math you realise that half of the thieves are gone. The other half was sitting in LeBlanc's Attic and watched the credit's of the movie "The Ring". "Wait, I don't get it," said Mona, while he jumped off the rearranged Sofa. "Why killed Sadako the father but not the mother? She saw the tape before him, but she didn't die after seven days?" "That's because she copied the VHS and let the father watch it! She accidentally passed her curse to him! How could you miss that?" Futaba scolded the cat. "It is the most important information in the entire movie!" 

"Because I got bored halfway through the movie. I thought that was a horror movie. Why is it not scary?"

"Because you are used to seeing movies with better effects and higher quality! This is an older version of the "The Ring" movie, so it isn't that scary anymore!"

"Why didn't we watch a newer version of this?"

"Cause the newer version is pretty shitty! Don't you think so too, Akira?"

"Futaba is right, this version of the first movie is the best," the raven haired boy answered. "But I have to say that I like the book much more. I know that it is not possible to get everything that happens in the book in the movie, but there a lot of details in the story, that I missed in there. But I look on such things differently than you." Morgana looked up at him and smiled, "Oh, that's right, you read a book with a similar story on the train!" He turned around and looked back at Futaba, "However, I think nobody would be scared by something like that." That statement was followed by a short silence that allowed everyone to hear someone whimper quietly. Akira noticed it before but he didn't say anything, cause he didn't want to get the attention of everyone, but a few minutes after the movie started, Makoto instantly hold onto him with her right hand, while her left hand covered her eyes. Now she was just sitting there and stared at the TV, just to make sure that no creepy dead girl would crawl out of it. As she noticed that her friends were looking at her, the colour of her face changed to a light red. It changed to an even darker red, as she noticed that she still pressed her own hand into the hand of the boy on her side. Makoto waited for him to pull his arm back or to laugh at her, but Akira just looked in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I thought that movie wouldn't be that bad for you, but we shouldn't have watched it from the beginning. Even if only half of the group is here, it is hard to find something everyone can enjoy," he scratched the back of his head with his free hand and smiled at her. "I should have rented a different DVD. Maybe they have a good gangster movie?" His smile faded a bit, until Makoto smiled back at him, her face still red like a tomato. "I have to use the restroom, why don't you decide which DVD we watch next?" Makoto went down the stairs and soon Futaba and Morgana heard the bathroom door. The leader of the Phantom Thieves was the only one who did not pay any attention to the loud noise. He kept staring at his hand. The one that held Makoto's until a few seconds ago. "Earth to Akira! Hello? Can you hear me?" But Morgana's question stayed unacknowledged. "Houston we have a problem!" joked the feline Phantom Thief, while he tried to get the attention of the boy with the frizzy hair. "Hey are okay? Did you fall asleep?" "Eh?... no, sorry. We should look after her. I think she does not feel well." The two boys thought about a way to help Makoto feel better. They didn't notice the dirty grin on Futaba's face. Suddenly the girl with the orange hair picked Morgana up and walked to the stairs. "I think everyone should go home. It is quite late." "Yeah, I know that, but..." Akira pointed on the cat that she pressed to her chest.

"Why are you taking Morgana with you?"

"Did you look through the window? There's a storm out there! A thunderstorm! And it's raining like Satan himself is trying to get his burning piss in the eyes of every human being on the entire planet!"

"...What?"

"Ahm... okay. What I'm trying to say is... is..."

She took a deep breath and pressed the black furball even stronger against her body. Akira could hear how the air escaped out of his feline companion. Then he heard Futaba's voice. It was almost too soft for his ears to understand her. "I... I am a little afraid of thunderstorms, you know. I don't want to be alone tonight and Morgana is someone I can trust, I think. You two are always so brave and strong, maybe he can help me. You and Mona are always together, aren't you? I'm sure you can survive one night without him!" Morgana wanted to say that she was totally out of character, but he decided not to do it. He turned his face to his friend and nodded. _"It's okay."_ As if Akira could hear his thoughts, he nodded back. "Okay. Morgana, I command you to protect Futaba for tonight." The cat nodded again and Futaba walk down the stairs with him.

A few seconds later, Morgana sat on top of the counter and watch Futaba rummaging through the refrigerator. "Aren't you going to tell me what you're planning here? It is kinda obvious that you lied about being scared and all, but why?" "Because" the geek started her sentence while she placed a few ice cubes on the floor. "- that's the perfect opportunity." "... For... what?" "For love!" Her eyes started to sparkle. "I waited a long time for this, but tonight is the night it will happen! Akira and Makoto will declare their love for each other!" The cat looked at her with a confused look. "I am pretty sure I ask that question before, but... what?" "Let's go outside. I don't want the others to know about my plan." Futaba grabbed her jacket and went to the door. The feline followed her.

Futaba was now standing in front of the cafe. The noise of the heavy rain made a normal conversation impossible, which is why Morgana sat on her shoulder and hid under the hood of her jacket. She carefully took out her phone from her pockets and started talking again.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice it before? It is kinda obvious. Even Ryuji noticed that something is going on! How couldn't you notice! You're always with Akira!"

"He said a few things about Makoto, but I never thought it would be like this."

"Are you kidding me? These two are like little kids that don't know anything about love and think if they touch each other both of them get pregnant!"

"And you think that you can change that?"

"Yes I can! I was planning this day for a long time."

She opened a folder on her phone and showed it to the cat. "Oh god, that are many documents you wrote there... wait, are these fanfictions? Fanfictions about... Akira and Makoto?" The orange haired girl chuckled. "Yeah. I think these two are made for each other." "And I think you're insane. Writing fanfictions about a manga or an anime you like? It's okay. Writing about real people like actors or other celebrities? Okay! But writing such things about people you know in real life? That is really questionable, you know? Are you maybe some kind of shipping fangirl with yandere behaviour? What are you going to do when your plan fails? Take a needle and yarn and sew them together?" Morgana turned his head to face Futaba with a worried expression on his face. "No... I mean... eventually, but mostly no. Come on, we need to hurry and see if it worked!" And with that, Futaba run through the rain to a small ally.

The black haired boy sat in his room and stared at the ceiling. His glasses reflected the light of the light bulb above him. Akira's arm's hung from the back of the Sofa. He sighed. _"What am I supposed to do in this kind of situation? The cat that usually gives me useful advice's and the girl that pretends to be my little sister are both gone and downstairs is a super cute and smart girl hiding on the toilet. I am not prepared for this kind of situation. What if I say something wrong when she's back? What if she doesn't come back? Should I look after her? But she is on the toilet! What am I supposed to say? Sorry Makoto, but you're in there for a while already. Are you struggling to empty your bladder? I'm not some kind of idiot!"_ Akira couldn't feel his face. Only a silent scream escaped his mouth. He stood up and walk around his room. He was nervous. Really nervous. _"What if Makoto doesn't like this place anymore. If she doesn't want to visit me here again? If she doesn't like me anymore because I carelessly watch a horror movie with her, even though I knew that she gets easily scared by such things. I have to apologise to her."_ His train of thoughts got interrupted by a loud bang. The light's turned off and the boy found himself surrounded by darkness. _"What happened? A blackout?"_ While he grabbed his phone to turn on his flashlight he heard a scream coming from the cafe. More specific the restroom. Akira ran downstairs and watched as Makoto bashed open the door and tried to run to the exit. The boy hesitated. He knew that the girl could turn into a scary but also strangely beautiful angel of violence and hatred. But now this angel was scared and unpredictable! Akira was afraid that she would set him on fire with her glare if he tried to talk to her. But this train of thoughts was also interrupted by an unexpected turn of event. Makoto slipped on something and her entire body dropped backwards in the direction of the frizzy haired boy. He caught her squirming body and tried to calm her down, while he dodged her fists. "Hey, Makoto! It's me. Akira! Are you all right?" Her body stopped moving and went limp. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the bright light of Akira's phone. She turned around to face the boy behind her. They stared at each other. No one said a word. "Eh... Futaba and Morgana are gone. Just if you were wondering..." He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say. Probably not, but it was better than just staying silent for another two minutes. "Eh... are you alright?... do you ... you... are you feeling better now?" Makoto nodded slightly with a worried expression on her face. "... Can I... are you able to walk? Can I... let you go?" He didn't want to let her go, but he didn't want to make things more awkward than they had to be. The girl in his arms returned to her previous slightly red facial colour and pushed herself away from him. "Sorry... I didn't want to..." It was kinda obvious for Akira, that she didn't know what to do either.

"So... I guess you should go home, too. Is your sister not worried about you?"

"I don't think so... she is working over night at the office again..."

"Oh. Eh... okay. Do you want me to walk with you to the train station? I don't have an umbrella, but my jacket will do the trick, I think."

"No. I- I mean it would be great if you did that, but the trains won't leave the stations anymore, because of the heavy rain."

She showed him her phone. The screen showed a website with information about all train stations in Tokyo. No train would leave the station in the next hours. She was trapped here. "Hey. Are you okay?" He touched her shoulder with his right hand. "You still look a bit shocked. Tell me if can do something for you." "Well..." The girl turned her head to the dark café. "You could turn on the lights, I guess." Makoto tried to sound normal, but her voice was still shaking a little. Akira put his hand on the light switch and turn it on and off a few times. Needless to say, that it did not have the effect he wished for. The room was still enveloped in darkness. "Yeah... I think that doesn't work. There is no power." As he turned around to face Makoto again, he noticed something on the floor. A wet spot, where Makoto slipped. He realised instantly what was going on. _"Afraid of a thunderstorm. Yeah if that would be possible for someone like her."_ Suddenly he grabbed Makoto's hand and looked in her eyes. The boy thought about something he could say to her, to make his sudden move less uncomfortable. The first thing was a line from some stupid TV-Show, but he figured that _If you have nothing to do, we could do each other_ was a really stupid thing to say. The second line was surprisingly smooth. "Do you wanna come upstairs for a cup of coffee?... And maybe less darkness." He added the last part to make sure that he did not sound like some douchebag. Makoto stared at him with her eyes wide open. As she failed to do more, he just pulled her softly towards the stairs. "You have nothing to do right now, have you? We can spend some time in my room if you don't mind. Oh and remember me to scold Futaba the next time I see her. She did something really dangerous!" "Ah... okay... eh... what exactly are you trying to do here Akira?" But her question stayed unanswered. She silently sat down on Akira's bed (she did not say anything when he pushed her in this direction) and watched the boy searching through his room. The room looked surprisingly clean for an attic, but if you put some effort into it, you could find the strangest things. The weirdest thing about this was that nearly all of this stuff belonged to Akira. He collected a lot of stuff from people he used to see and places he used to visit. The raven haired boy pulled a large colourful mirror out of somewhere and leant it against the wall on the other side of the room, with his phone in front of it. The mirror reflected the light and the entire attic was now filled with bright colours. "Wow," was the only thing the honour student could say to this view. "Where did you get this mirror? It doesn't look like something you would buy on purpose." "The owner of Crossroads gave it to me. She didn't want it to throw it away, but she couldn't think of a place to hang it up." "I won't ask why the owner of a bar in Shinjuku would give you a present like this." She giggled and covered her mouth. Akira smiled. She was happy again and that was everything that counted right now. "So, you solved the problem with the darkness, but you can't make coffee without electricity, you know? How are you going to do this?" That caught him off guard. "Well. I think that is a promise I can't keep." He scratched the back of his head. They were in a café, but without electricity, he couldn't do much. His words were doomed to be nothing more than a cheap pick up line. "So what are we going to do? We may have light but we can't use the TV during a blackout, so another movie is not an option." The boy nodded. It wasn't that bad. Not like he had a movie Makoto would want to see. _"Wait a minute."_ Akira looked around his room and searched for his bag. He found it in another corner of the room. Akira was glad that the attic only had four corners where he could lose his stuff. He rummaged through the bag and took something out. It was a book with a simple drawing of a revolver on the cover. "I almost forgot about this. I bought it a few days ago, but I didn't read it. It is a really interesting story about a yakuza who loses all his memories and gets confronted with other criminals and the police, while he tries to find out what happened to him. It isn't a gangster movie, but I think it will do the trick." He sat down on his bed, grabbed his blanket and instinctively threw it over his shoulders and his head. He did this every time he read something in his room. It gave him a nice feeling of security. He could forget everything around him and just enjoy a good story. But usually he was alone or Morgana was on his lap or something. This time Makoto was sitting beside him and he threw the blanket over her as well. She looked in his face, her right eye covert from the fabric. Akira froze. He looked into her reddish brown eyes. He didn't think about this, but now he was in that kind of situation that only could happen in novels or movies or so he thought. His arm was still behind her back to hold the blanket on her side and he decided to do something dangerous. He laid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. To his surprise, she didn't punch him in the face or tried to choke him to death. She just laughed. "Oh my god, don't tell me you planned this the whole time!" "To be fair, I didn't know about this plan either." She smirked and laid her head on his shoulder. "If you say so. But I like where this is going." She placed her fingers on the book in his lap and opened it. The two started to read.

After a while Makoto fell asleep and that was Akira was glad, that she was comfortable enough to just doze off. The book was okay, but the writing style was kinda painful. Akira looked down to the sleeping girl, her head was still resting on his shoulder. He could hear her breathing, smiled and closed the book. He didn't want to wake her up, but he felt a bit sleepy as well. As he took off his glasses, Akira remembered something he wanted to check for a while. He stretched his arm into the air and turned his glasses a few times until he could see the reflection of the windows behind him. But he could see more than just that. There were other things, that reflected the light that came from his room. Two glowing animal eyes and a pair of circular glasses. _"I think I need to thank you. After I scolded you of course. You shouldn't lay ice cubes on the floor. And don't stare through other peoples windows. It's creepy."_

"Yeah. Mission Complete! S Rank! Fatality! Ahahaha!" Morgana watched Futaba praising herself while she climbed down the ladder she'd placed there in the morning. "So you really planned this a long time. I don't want to insult you, but that is kinda creepy." "Oh come on! It isn't that bad. I just boosted Akira's Confidant Rank to 10! That's going to help us a lot!" "What are you talking about? Is this another video game reference I can't understand without playing every title of the series? I am not you, you know? I don't know every game that came out in the last four years!" The orange haired girl chuckled while she walked back to her house.

"It's kinda like that, but hard to explain. Do you know Deadpool? The Antihero that breaks the fourth wall the time?"

"No"

"Then it is no use explaining it to you, kitty." The young girl knew that Morgana hated it when someone called him that. What she didn't know, was that the cat knew more about what happened in the attic than she did. "You know," Morgana started as Futaba unlocked the door and turned on the light. "Akira will give you a lesson about privacy!" "Yeah, but only if he finds out that I planned this." They arrived at Futaba's room. Morgana jumped from her shoulder and landed on a pile of game manuals. "Oh, he knows already that we were at the window." The girl stared with a shocked expression while Mona started to clean his fur. He didn't need to, but he wanted to hide his grin. "How? How did he find out so quickly?" She nearly screamed the words at the feline. "There is nothing that could prove, that it was me! No lead. No clue. No hint coins!"

"He doesn't need something like that. He saw you, that's enough!"

"He saw me? You mean after we left the café?"

"Do you remember what he did before we left the window?"

Futaba put her finger to her lips and thought about the question.

"He held his glasses against the light to look if they were dirty."

"Oh really? Do you think that's true? We are talking about Joker after all! This guy is tidy and clean, it is almost impossible that he did it because they were dirty! Think about it. Akira, who never has crumpled clothes. This boy could walk twenty-two miles through the jungle and his shoes would be clean! If our leader is really perfect in one thing, you can be sure it is avoiding filth on his body. I mean if he didn't like the smell of coffee so much, you can bet your video game collection that he wouldn't smell like that. And he LIVES in a CAFÉ."

"But what did he do with his glasses?"

"His aviator glasses are highly reflective. If he holds them up like that, he can see everything that happens behind his back! Did we ever tell you about the time Makoto followed us everywhere because the principal forced her to look after the Phantom Thieves? Akira watched her the entire time and she didn't even think about the possibility, that we noticed her. I wonder if she ever noticed that the magazine she bought to hide her face was an erotic yaoi novel. And that she showed it to everyone."

"Wait, could we go back to the part where you told me that Akira saw us!"

"Yeah, but I think he knew it before. He is not that stupid. And your whole _"I am scared of storms and such things"_ number was totally out of character. He knew that the only two things you're afraid of are strangers and social interaction. It could be that he noticed it after that. And that's all I have to say about this"

Morgana was right. Since the time Akira and the others appeared in Sojiro's house and she and Makoto screamed at each other as if they just saw a butt naked Freddy Krueger, she had decided that humans were much scarier than some stupid storm. In every way. The cat stretched his body and yawned. "I don't know if he really think's it was a blackout or if he knows that you messed with the fuse box, though. That could be complicated, even for him."

"That's disappointing. I thought I could be an unknown hero of love. I even thought about a title. _Futaba Sakura, The Ultimate Detective Of Love_ " "Okay that name is really cool, but don't forget that Akira is one or two steps ahead of most people. If you are _The Ultimate Detective Of Love_ he would be _The Ultimate Gentleman Thief Of Romance_ or something like that." He yawned again and closed his eyes without waiting for her response. "Yeah, I know. That describes him really good, I think." She laid down on her bed and listened to the breath of the sleeping feline. After a while, she looked at her phone and started a song. Shoji Meguro - Heaven. She put her hands on her headphones and waited for the song to start. After making sure that she looped the track, she closed her eyes. Futaba did not care if she got scolded by Akira tomorrow. If he had a nice evening with Makoto, it was worth it.


End file.
